


Mercy

by kabigon



Series: Kept Boy Javi [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, Kept Boy Javi, Kidnapping, M/M, Morozov Dies, Vignette, Yakuza Leader Yuzu, vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: Such is Yuzuru’s power and dominance that Javi walks around as freely in this city as much as he would in Madrid with or without bodyguards.Companion piece toAll the World's a Stage and I'm Your Star.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Kept Boy Javi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780360
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filedunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filedunder/gifts).



> For filedunder who requested more and set this off. This little snippet/vignette wouldn't have happened otherwise =).

\----

Such is Yuzuru’s power and dominance that Javi walks around as freely in this city as much as he would in Madrid with or without bodyguards. His choice. Everyone is well aware: play your games with your silly attempts to seize power but never,  _ ever _ touch Javier Fernandez, especially uninvited.

The two men left behind to watch over him flank him on either side, arguing back and forth. Will Hanyu come? Will he send another lackey to fetch Javi instead? He would, right? Why would the head of the Hanyu clan, one of the most powerful yakuza groups, come down here to fetch a boy toy?

Stupid. They all are. Of course Yuzuru will come. Javi is  _ his _ after all, and they took what is his. He’ll never let this pass. Retribution must be paid, especially if they thought they could use Javi to bring Yuzuru Hanyu down to his knees. Stupid indeed. Yuzuru Hanyu bends to no one.

He hears the door open, a tutting noise accompanied by the clack of heels and another, softer pair of shoes following closely behind. Forceful fingertips under his chin forcing his head up even if all he sees is black with the blindfold still over his eyes. A moment later a henchmen whips it off and he comes face to face with the man behind all this.

Nikolai Morozov. “New” face in town. Russian. Looking to make a name for himself but even with the year he’d spent in Japan already he hadn’t been able to get a foothold anywhere. Incompetent, Javi thinks. Otherwise why would he be here in Japan and not in his own country?

Javi looks straight into his eyes, defiant and unafraid, and something about it sets Morozov off. The blow that comes isn’t unexpected, high on his cheekbone, but his head swings with the force all the same. Yeah, incompetent indeed. And stupid.  _ Idiotic. _

Another henchmen knocks at the door, waits for the signal okaying his interruption, and then he pops his head in to announce, “Yuzuru Hanyu is here.”

Morozov smiles like the moron he is.

Yuzuru walks in alone, his black coat swishing behind him, his hands in his pockets. He isn’t the tallest in the room but the way he carries himself makes him larger than all of them. His steps are measured, careful, controlled like he doesn’t want to show all his cards yet. Same as always. The only time he lets his walls down are when they’re alone, secluded in one of their many homes.

He stares Morozov dead in the eyes, a game of nerves and steel with each step. Morozov, weaker, clears his throat then. “Welcome.”

Yuzuru ignores him, walks right past him until he’s in front of Javi. It’s only then that he softens, the barest amount, invisible to anyone not Javi. He brings up his hand, brushes the back of his finger along Javi’s cheek where he’d been struck. His skin feels hot there, a bruise forming already probably. Yuzuru sighs then, shaking his head.

“And here I was going to let you go home.”   
  


Morozov laughs, only to have it cut short by the breaking of glass and the two henchmen flanking Javi before dead on the ground, bullet holes between their eyes. Morozov, prepared, draws out his gun and points it at Yuzuru.

“Call off your men.”

Another shot rings out barely after Morozov finishes his sentence, this time from the man who’d been acting as his bodyguard. The gun drops and Morozov clutches at his bloody hand with a cry.

Yuzuru bends down and picks up Morozov’s gun, inspecting it as he turns it over from side to side, seemingly satisfied with the weapon in his hand.

“You think,” Yuzuru begins, his voice deadly, “you can come into my town and touch what is mine without any consequences?”

“Please-”

Yuzuru cuts him off. “Mercy? Yes, I would have let you go home minus a limb or two.”

Morozov, on his knees, starts to build hope, only to have it ripped away when he’s staring down the barrel of his own gun.

“Unfortunately, you’ve bruised Javi, and that I cannot forgive.”

This time Morozov drops dead.

In the car, Yuzuru calls Shoma to say two words to him -- clean up -- before he hangs up and devotes his attention to Javi.

Alone, the partition up, he asks Javi, “Are you okay?”

Javi nods with a soft smile. “I’m okay, Yuzu.”

“Were you scared?”

Javi shakes his head. “I am yours. I have no reason to be scared.”

Yuzuru cups his cheek then, the one that had been bruised, a loving thumb along where his skin is reddening, pleased by Javi’s words. “Let me make it up to you. Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Beach house?” he asks earnestly. “No working for three days at least?”

Yuzuru’s lips curl into a half smile. He raps his knuckles against the partition and it comes part way down. “Change of plans,” he says to Keiji, his driver, loving the way Javi’s face lights up. “Take us to the beach house.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to call this series so if you have anything better than "Kept Boy Javi" please, please, please suggest LOL.


End file.
